


By The Window

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [46]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Butterflies, Diary/Journal, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Gardens & Gardening, Glasses, Hugs, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reading, Roses, Spring, Sweaters, borrowed clothes, sprinklers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader gets distracted.





	By The Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



You had just finished your work for the day, and were making your way through his front gate. Greeted by the sweet smell of lavender which flourished under the constancy of the springtime sun, you passed your hand over them, giving your silent blessing. You had always considered Zeta-7s garden to be a piece of paradise, and it always made you stop and sigh; everything was in bloom. Beside the small walkway up to his door, there were perfectly round rose bushes, further adding to the effect of this trance you were in. And by the front window you saw him, with glasses balanced on the bridge of his nose, reading; you loved the way he looked when he wore them.

The breeze made his hair move about, but he paid no mind to it, reading with ease. With swift motions, he'd turn a page, rubbing away the slight itch on his nose. And for a while you simply stared, wondering if he'd take notice of you, but he was so enthralled by what he was reading, and you were taken by him, that by the time you noticed the sprinklers come on, you were half wet. “Rick! Can you turn off the sprinklers?"

Upon hearing this he gasped, opened the door, and pulled you into the house, “Gosh, I'm s-s-so sorry I-I didn't realize you were outside,” and fetching you a towel, he began to dry you off. “why didn't y-you say anything before?”

Truly distressed, he made quick work of drying your arms and hair, and seeing how drenched your were, removed his labcoat and placed it about your shoulders. “Well, it's going t-to be okay.”

From the closet he took out a sweater, and handed it to you. “Y-you can change into this, and I'll - I'll hang your clothes to dry.”

Though you made no effort to take it. With raised brow, he studied you, “Are y-y-you okay? Did I - did I do something wrong?”

“No, it's nothing.”

* * *

Again, you found him reading near the window. Perhaps this was a bad time for you to come by, and you decided it might be best for you to go. “Rick, I'll see you later.”

Closing his book, he asked softly. “Where are y-y-you going?”

“Home I guess.”

“Y-you don't have t-to go. I'll ugh - I'll put on a movie, or w-we could go out somewhere if y-you’d like to.”

“Weren't you busy?”

“N-no,” he smiled, rubbing at his tired eyes. “I was just - just reading over something I-I wrote some time ago. W-w-would y-you come here?”

Doing as he asked, you came close enough for him to take your hands, and kiss them. “When y-you’re with me, I-I want you t-to make yourself at home. Even if - if I'm a-a little busy, I'll make time for you.”

“You say that, but I'm trying not to annoy you. Sometimes…sometimes I think that I'm keeping you from doing the things that you want, just so you can keep me entertained.”

“That's - that's not true. I-I-I love spending time with you, and I-I want you t-to be here.”

“I…thank you, I really do want to be here, but not if I'm interrupting anything.”

Rubbing his face against your hands, he softened. “Y-your not, I-I-I assure you. Earlier, I was reading a-about the night when I-I woke you up, even though I tried n-n-not to. You - you really didn't want t-to let me go. ”

“Of course not, I had missed you.”

“And it reminded me that - that I've done a-a few things that have caused you some trouble. I've made y-you worry, I've exposed you to - to the Rick kind, for most that's worse e-enough.Gosh, even when w-we met you were nice t-to me, and y-you didn't have reason.”

“Because you were my neighbor.”

He stood, looking at you in that funny way he did from time to time, “That's right, I-I was just your neighbor. And w-when we were just friends, I-I-I talked t-to you all the time. I knew that you - you were like me, and n-needed someone t-to talk to, but I-I-I found that you were a-a lovely, strong girl, and I wanted t-t-to be with you, t-to hold you,” and with a blush, Zeta-7 pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. “and t-t-to kiss you all the time. If there's a-a problem you can tell me about it.”

Warm hands, and apologetic smiles, and glasses had you in a whirlwind of feelings, and you pulled him down to kiss his gentle mouth, repaying sweetness with sweetness. “There's no problem,” you giggled, comforted by the warmth which radiated of him. “except if you keep wearing those glasses, I might stay a little distracted.”

“Hohoho, I-I-I could just take them off?”

“Don't, I like the way you look with your glasses on, and the way you look when you're reading. Maybe….actually I like everything about you.”

With widened eyes, Rick pressed a hand to his heart, and sniffled. “Thank you, for being who y-y-you are, and for taking a-a chance on me that - that one sunny day.”

And from the window came the breeze laden with the perfume of all the spring blooms, and the charm of a monarch butterfly that rested upon a written page.


End file.
